Once Upon a Dream
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Takes place after Bo's birthday in season 5. How have the interactions between the two women changed? There is some sexy time, fluff and it was just written for fun. It is just a one-shot but I hope that you guys like it. As always reviews are welcome and I love reading them. Enjoy!


After Bo's birthday the dynamic between Bo and Tamsin changed. Tamsin was no longer shy about her feelings for Bo and Bo came to realize that Tamsin had a sexual appetite that could rival her own. There were several days when she caught Tamsin looking at her and saw the spike in the blonde's aura. Tamsin's aura was usually a bright blue but when she looked at Bo lately it went from blue to bright red. Even if Bo could not read auras, then she would have known what was on Tamsin's mind. Bo didn't mind letting Tamsin have what she wanted and she enjoyed it just as much as the Valkyrie. After all Tamsin kept her together after Kenzi left. With Kenzi gone Bo was glad that she had Tamsin, because she would be so lonely if the blonde was not by her side. Bo loved seeing the side of Tamsin that was sweet and it made the hole that Kenzi left a little bit smaller.

Bo sat in her car thinking about what her next move was going to be. The person that she was looking for had disappeared and she did not have any leads. Tamsin had opted to stay home on this mission, claiming that she needed a break. Bo sometimes forgot that it hurt Tamsin too that Kenzi was gone. Bo let her mind wander to the blonde and she wondered what she was doing back at the club house right now. Tamsin had said something about watching some TV and maybe taking a bath. Bo felt heat in her lower stomach as she thought about Tamsin sitting in the warm tub and dripping wet.

Bo loved Lauren and Dyson but there was something about Tamsin that made her hungrier than either one of them. The blonde was the perfect mix of sweet and sexy. Bo thought about her birthday gift from Tamsin and felt her hunger rise. She could still feel that silky bow that Tamsin was wearing flow through her fingertips as she unwrapped her. She remember how Tamsin had pulled her down on the bed and kissed her neck as she pulled Bo's clothes over her head. Many lifetimes of practice had given Tamsin skills with her lovers that others did not possess. Bo felt herself grow warmer as she recalled how wet the Valkyrie was for her and heard her moan her name as she licked her waiting wetness. Bo smiled to herself recalling how sweet Tamsin tasted and how many times she had made her come before she really even started trying. Bo learned that Tamsin had a hair trigger and Bo knew just what to do to keep her on the edge and begging for more. Tamsin was like a horny teenager and no matter how many times she came she wanted more. Of course, Tamsin was pretty good herself and Bo was not disappointed. Bo grew wet as she thought about what Tamsin could do with her tongue and how she rolled her hips when she was on top of her. Bo had even had someone want her some much and be able to keep up with her like Tamsin.

Bo was so lost in her thoughts that she lost complete track of time. She snapped out of her sexual fog and looked at her phone and noticed that it was way too late to try to look for her target tonight. She decided that it would be best to start fresh in the morning and maybe if she got home in time she might be able to join Tamsin in her bath. She was sure that Tamsin would be okay with sharing.

Bo walked through the door to see Tamsin lying on the couch watching a Batman movie. At first, Tamsin did not notice her and Bo just watched her for a minute. She laughed as she watched Tamsin throw some punches when a bad guy got the better of Batman.

"Don't take that shit Batman, get up. That guy is nothing! I know you can do better than that!" Tamsin yelled at the screen as Batgirl joined that fight. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Batgirl is coming to save your ass and she looks hot doing it!"

Bo laughed at the last comment and Tamsin looked up. "Don't mind me. Please continue your conversation about how you'd like to sleep with Batgirl," Bo said sitting down beside her and pulling the blonde's legs into her lap. Tamsin's aura changed at the contact from blue to red. Bo just smiled.

"I didn't say that I wanted to sleep with her, Tamsin argued, but she is really hot if blondes in leather are your thing but prefer brunettes," Tamsin said with a grin as she sat up and pulled herself into Bo's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Bo shuttered as Tamsin's lips brushed the skin below her ear and she knew her eyes must have turned blue because Tamsin smiled at her in a seductive way when she looked back up at her.

"So how was your day off?" Bo asked

"Good, but it would have been better if you'd been here with me."

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Bo asked hoping that Tamsin had not gotten to take her bath yet.

"Well I was waiting for some company so I have not taken it yet. I was going to head that way now. Wanna join me?" Tamsin said pulling away from the succubus and dragging her fingers along the dark haired woman's cheek as she got up.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Tamsin cuddled up in front of Bo in the warm water and laid her head on her shoulder. Bo really wanted Tamsin in the worst way but she also did not want to stop the moment. Bo had been thinking about what she wanted to do to Tamsin when she got her in the bath all day but Tamsin was so warm and sweet. Bo was content just to breathe her in, at least for the time being. When Tamsin was like this, she so was so vulnerable and Bo just wanted protect her and there would be time for everything else later. Tamsin did not show this side of herself too many people and Bo felt grateful to be one of those people.

Tamsin started to fall asleep while in the bath and Bo gently woke her. "Hey come on, let's get you to bed," Bo said as she got them some towels and night clothes. Tamsin didn't protest and walked into Bo's room and fell into bed. Bo followed close behind and cuddled next to the blonde. Soon they both fell fast asleep.

Bo's sleep was restless because she was still hungry from earlier. Bo's dreams were filled with images of Tamsin on her birthday, in her arms, and between her legs. Bo moaned in her sleep as dream Tamsin kissed her way down her body and stopped at the apex between her legs. Real life Bo still had Tamsin in her arms and all of Bo's sexual energy transferred to the sleeping blonde. Bo didn't realize that she was using her powers in her sleep and they were going straight to Tamsin.

For Tamsin it started as heat moving all through her body but soon it all started to focus on one area. Even in her sleep Tamsin could feel the familiar pulsing between her legs. At first, she ignored it but it soon became more than she could handle and she opened her eyes just as Bo involuntary jerked her hips forward against her. Tamsin was fully awake now and fully aroused. It took her only seconds to realize that Bo was the one who put her in that state. She now saw the waves of charm that traveled through Bo's fingers and into her exposed stomach.

Tamsin thought about waking Bo up and she figured that Bo would not mind in the least but she looked so peaceful. Besides, Tamsin thought that Bo might be dreaming of Lauren and she might not want her when she woke up anyway. That thought hurt her but she still didn't want to wake Bo. Tamsin decided that she would go deal with her little problem and then come back to bed. Maybe by then, Bo would be done with her little sex dream anyway.

The Valkyrie wiggled her way out of the arms of the succubus and went into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and tried to get her body to calm down. Tamsin never knew how much Bo tuned down her charm when she used it on others but when she was asleep she sent out full power. Tamsin's clit was still straining against her underwear as she tried to think about anything except Bo. She really wanted to go back to sleep but her body wanted something else entirely. Tamsin silently cussed Bo for leaving her like this but she was going to have to deal with it if she ever planned to get back to sleep.

Tamsin slipped out of her underwear and pulled up the nightshirt that she was wearing just enough to reach what she needed. She threw one leg over the back on the couch and let the other fall off the other side and touch the floor. She then let her mind go back to the brunette that was in the other room dreaming. Tamsin's fingers found their mark and gently circled her clit. She thought of Bo as her fingers slid in and out and her palm caressed her erect nub. Several minutes of fantasy about Bo and their last several encounters quickly had her breathing increasing and her lower muscles tightening but she was not ready to end it.

Back in the bedroom, Bo woke up extremely horny and to find her favorite partner gone from her bed. She decided to go make herself a drink and then try to go back to sleep, figuring that Tamsin must have gone out for a while.

Bo walked into the kitchen and heard soft moaning coming from the living room. She put down the bottle of wine and walked closer to where she thought the noise was coming from and saw a beautiful pale leg thrown over the couch and an even more breathtaking blonde with her eyes closed and moaning her name lying on the couch. Bo could not take her eyes from the scene in front of her. She watched as Tamsin's fingers stroked herself and her eyes glowed blue when she heard her name fall from the Valkyrie's lips once more.

Bo silently walked around the couch, careful not to disturb the beautiful woman. Bo dropped to her knees and Tamsin was so lost in pleasure that she did not notice. Tamsin did not open her eyes until Bo lay her hand on top of hers and added her fingers to help the blonde. Bo fingers followed Tamsin's and traced around the small soft patch of blonde hair and into her wetness. The blonde grasped when on of Bo's fingers pushed into her and Tamsin smiled. Tamsin opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes of her women she loved.

"You know you could have woke me, Angel," Bo said kissing Tamsin softly and Tamsin nibbled her lip as she pulled away. "You look like you could use some help," Bo said as she slid her warm hands up the Valkyrie's nightdress.

"You were so peaceful I hated to wake you and I could always use so help. You're the reason I'm in this state anyway. You were sending off charm in your sleep, Succubabe. It's going to take a lot of work to calm me down. Do you think you're up to it?"

"You know I can make you beg for it," Bo said heatedly kissing her again and straddling her on the couch. "Is this what you want?" Bo asked moving her hips against the blonde and Tamsin noticed Bo was not wearing any underwear and she could feel Bo's wetness against her thighs and between her legs. Bo's action made Tamsin's stomach flip and clit jump as she moaned out loud. "I thought so. The tough Valkyrie likes to be dominated sometimes. Huh, babe?," Bo asked as she nibbled at Tamsin's neck. Tamsin's hands had already trailed up Bo's body and removed her remaining clothing. Tamsin stared up at the woman to top of her and grabbed Bo's hips. Tamsin bucked her own hips upwards to connect with Bo and Bo purred.

"Maybe we should go back to your room. I don't think this couch can handle what I want to do to you,Succubus," the blonde said because the pulse between her legs was becoming painful and Bo was still putting off small doses of charm.

"The couch is limiting I suppose," Bo said climbing off of Tamsin and it was all Tamsin could do to not to pull her back. Bo walked to the end of the couch and grabbed Tamsin by her legs before she could get up and pulled her towards her. Tamsin didn't protest and she let her nightshirt slid up as she was pulled to the end of the couch until her ass was on the arm.

Bo just wanted to tease the valkyrie a little before she took her back to the bedroom. Bo coaxed Tamsin's legs further apart and licked her center. It was like an electric shock for Tamsin that she felt all the way up her body.

"So is that offer of me getting the first lick still valid?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Tamsin moaned because she was too aroused for a smart comeback. Bo pulled Tamsin into a sitting position on the arm of the couch and pulled Tamsin's nightdress over her head. The Valkyrie then wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and her arms around her neck. Bo lifted the blonde and carried her back to her room but this time it was Tamsin who pushed Bo back on the bed.

Tamsin topped Bo and Bo tried to protest. "I don't think so, Succubus, it's my turn now." Bo placed her hand between Tamsin's legs when she climbed on top of her and let Tamsin ride her. Bo took her breast in her hands. She felt the Valkyrie cum once and then a second time on her hand and thighs. Bo loved to watch as Tamsin came. It was the most beautiful and arousing sight that she'd ever seen. Tamsin would completely lose herself and she was a hot mess of want and need when she came. Tamsin continued to rub her clit against Bo until the tremors stopped. Then Bo pulled her into a kiss.

"Do whatever you want. I'm all yours. Forever," Bo whispered.


End file.
